Enfermedades cardiovasculares
by nuriablackrose
Summary: La primera vez que Scorpius sospechó que podía tener una enfermedad cardiovascular fue cuando, al cruzarse con los ojos de James Potter, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, víctima de una opresión de causa desconocida.


**Resumen**: La primera vez que Scorpius sospechó que podía tener una enfermedad cardiovascular fue cuando, al cruzarse con los ojos de James Potter, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, víctima de una opresión de causa desconocida.

**Advertencias**: Ligero slash (relación chico-chico)

**Disclaimer**: Ojalá los personajes fueran míos; pero, como todo el mundo sabe, no lo son.

**Enfermedades cardiovasculares**

La primera vez que Scorpius sospechó que podía tener una enfermedad cardiovascular fue cuando, al cruzarse con los ojos de James Potter, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, víctima de una opresión de causa desconocida.

Cuando se acercó a la enfermería, preocupado, con una mano sobre el pecho, madame Pomfrey le aseguró que estaba más sano que un hipogrifo; y que no tenía por que preocuparse. Más tranquilo, debido a la gran reputación de madame Pomfrey, Scorpius se permitió relajarse.

El día en que oyó su nombre de los labios de James Potter -un escueto y seco "Malfoy"-, se acaloró inexplicablemente y, de nuevo, sintió aquel encogimiento del corazón; como si unas pequeñas y traviesas manos lo envolvieran y, lentamente, lo fueran estrujando. Se palpó el pecho, nervioso. Al estar tan ocupado con sus problemas de corazón; se olvidó completamente del hermano de Albus. Quién le colocó una mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención. Su pequeño y enfermo corazón le dio un brinco; y Scropius se asustó. Casi no escuchaba a Potter mientras le pedía que le diera un mensaje a Albus.

El joven Malfoy, convencido de que padecía una seria enfermedad cardiovascular, le pidió consejo a Albus. Éste, quién pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca en compañía de su prima Weasley, con quién Scorpius no había tratado nunca, le respondió que era extraño padecer del corazón a tan temprana edad. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien lo que sentía: tenía un amago de ataque al corazón de vez en cuando.

El día en que el episodio de dolor se repitió por tercera vez, Scorpius empezó a relacionarlo con James Potter. Parecía que era únicamente en su presencia que el corazón le fallaba. Cuando el contó a Albus su nuevo descubrimiento, es decir, que sólo se encontraba enfermo en presencia de su hermano, éste le miró escéptico y le aseguró que nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido. A pesar de su incredulidad, le prometió que buscaría información al respecto; no en vano eran mejores amigos.

El resultado de la investigación de Albus fue decepcionante; por lo que Scorpius se vio solo y abandonado ante el problema. Además, estaba seguro, su enfermedad había ido empeorando con el tiempo. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a James Potter; pero el simple hecho de oír mencionar su nombre o de pensar en su sonrisa burlesca le provocaban un desagradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y el ya familiar encogimiento del corazón. Además, tenía la sensación de que cada vez que encogía se volvía más y más pequeño.

Scorpius empezó a plantearse si debería o no avisar a sus padres; pero no quería preocuparles innecesariamente. Madame Pomfrey seguía asegurándole que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud; quizás un poco nervioso, nada grave.

Así pues, el chico tomó la decisión de interrogar a la misma causa de su enfermedad: James Potter. Le costó tres días encontrarlo sólo en el pasillo; puesto que o bien le acompañaba su séquito de admirados, o se desvanecía como por arte de magia. El día que le encontró cogió aire e, ignorando la presión en el pecho, se le acercó.

—James Sirius Potter —exclamó, sorprendiendo al susodicho.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, a su turno, confuso.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —interrogó, colocándose bajo su barbilla, enojado.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, intentando recordar si había gastado alguna broma a los alumnos de Slytherin y lo había olvidado; algo que, a veces, le ocurría.

—Cada vez que te miro se me oprime el corazón —le dijo, apuntándole acusadoramente con el índice —, y me cuesta respirar.

James Potter le miró, sorprendido.

—Reconozco que es la declaración más original que me han hecho nunca —concedió, asombrado.

—¿Cómo?

—Supongo que es normal que te sientas así —empezó, captando el interés del joven Slytherin —; soy un chico atractivo. No eres el primero que cae rendido a mis pies; y no serás el último… Es mi encanto natural, por supuesto; me viene de familia; pero no de mi padre, sino de mi abuelo, por lo que me han contado —siguió, confundiendo más a Scorpius a cada palabra que pronunciaba —; supongo que podría concederte ciertos privilegios, puesto que eres amigo de mi hermano. Si te parece bien, puedo ir a Hogsmeade contigo algún día.

—¿Hogsmeade? ¿Eso me curará? —preguntó y, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de James, añadió— De mi enfermedad cardiovascular, quiero decir.

James le observó en silencio, temiendo revelar sus ganas de reír si abría la boca. Finalmente, recobró la compostura.

—Si te refieres a tu enfermedad, creo que conozco la cura —le aseguró, provocándole gran felicidad —. Uno de estos cada día —le dijo, acercándosele despacio y colocando los labios sobre los suyos, en un roce suave —, y se te pasará.

—¿Eh? —exclamó, sonrojado —, ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que está empeorando —le dijo, con una mano sobre el corazón.

—Confía en mí —le pidió, y Scorpius sintió la necesidad de hacerlo —, uno de estos cada día, y te acostumbrarás.

…

Un fic un poco corto y estúpido, lo sé… Pero no pude evitarlo.


End file.
